tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Toby and the Flood
Toby and the Flood is the tenth episode of the fifth season. Plot During many days of rain, Toby is asked to investigate a dam during rainy weather, and discovers it is about to burst its banks. Toby hurries to get to higher ground, but the bridge he is on is swept away after the dam collapses. Harold drops a rope to be tied to Toby's bufferbeam and gives the other end to Percy. Toby is saved and when the flood subsides and the dam mended, a party is held in Toby's honour. Characters * Percy * Toby * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Rheneas (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Caroline (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Ulfstead * The Dam * The Waterfall * Sodor Castle Trivia * Edited stock footage from Gallant Old Engine is used. * Inspiration for this episode might have come from the Elan Valley Railway, in Powys, Mid-Wales which had a section of railway line running along the front of a dam that was under construction. * The footage of Percy racing after Toby is sped up. Goofs * The narrator mentions that Toby has his own branchline, but Toby does not have his own branchline anymore. * Toby's driver could have driven Toby off the bridge before it was swept away, but Toby just sat on the bridge for a few seconds, allowing himself to be carried downriver. * Toby's driver is grinning when he says "It's our only chance!" * Harold is smiling when he follows Toby. * Toby should have been pulled to safety with the rope tied to the bridge. * How can Toby be "safe at last" when he is still on the bridge in the water? * In two scenes, Toby's driver has a different model. * Percy said he could never have been so brave, but he proved himself to be very brave in previous episodes. * Toby somehow turns around between the time he is on the dam and when he returns to the bridge. * An engine could not float down a river on a bridge. * The dam was built concaved away from the water it holds back, it should have been built concurved. * When the narrator says "As Toby floated helplessly on the flood waters..." you can see that Toby is still only just floating away from the broken bridge. * The dam was mended after the flood, but nothing is said about the bridge after the flood. In Other Languages Gallery File:TobyandtheFloodUKTitleCard.PNG|UK Title Card File:TobyandtheFloodUStitlecard.png|US title card File:TobyandtheFloodSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:GallantOldEngine29.png|Edited stock footage File:TobyandtheFlood1.jpg|Harold File:TobyandtheFlood3.jpg|Harold, Bertie, Toby, the Fat Controller, and Percy File:TobyandtheFlood4.jpg|Percy and Toby File:TobyandtheFlood5.jpg File:TobyandtheFlood6.jpg File:TobyandtheFlood7.jpg File:TobyandFlood8.jpg|Toby File:TobyandtheFlood2.jpg File:TobyandtheFlood8.jpg File:TobyandtheFlood9.PNG File:TobyandtheFlood10.PNG File:TobyandtheFlood12.jpg File:TobyandtheFlood13.PNG|The mail van File:TobyandtheFlood14.png File:TobyandtheFlood15.png File:TobyandtheFlood16.png File:TobyandtheFlood17.png File:TobyandtheFlood18.png File:TobyandtheFlood19.png File:TobyandtheFlood20.png File:TobyandtheFlood21.png File:TobyandtheFlood22.png File:TobyandtheFlood23.png File:TobyandtheFlood24.png File:Tobyandtheflood25.PNG File:Tobyandtheflood26.PNG File:Tobyandtheflood27.PNG File:Tobyandtheflood28.PNG File:Tobyandtheflood29.PNG File:Tobyandtheflood30.PNG File:Tobyandtheflood31.PNG File:Tobyandtheflood32.PNG File:Tobyandtheflood33.PNG File:Tobyandtheflood34.PNG File:Tobyandtheflood35.PNG File:Tobyandtheflood36.PNG File:Tobyandtheflood37.PNG File:Tobyandtheflood38.PNG File:Tobyandtheflood39.PNG File:Tobyandtheflood40.PNG File:Tobyandtheflood41.PNG File:Tobyandtheflood42.PNG File:Tobyandtheflood43.PNG File:Tobyandtheflood44.PNG File:Tobyandtheflood45.PNG File:TobyandtheFlood46.png File:TobyandtheFlood47.png File:TobyandtheFlood49.png|Harold above the dam File:TobyandtheFlood50.png File:TobyandtheFlood51.png File:TobyandtheFlood52.png|Toby's Driver File:TobyandtheFlood53.png File:TobyandtheFlood54.png File:TobyandtheFlood55.png File:TobyandtheFlood56.png File:TobyandtheFlood57.png File:TobyandtheFlood58.png File:TobyandtheFlood59.png File:TobyandtheFlood60.png|The broken dam File:TobyandtheFlood61.png File:TobyandtheFlood62.png File:TobyandtheFlood63.png File:TobyandtheFlood64.png File:TobyandtheFlood65.png File:TobyandtheFlood66.png File:TobyandtheFlood67.png File:TobyandtheFlood68.png File:TobyandtheFlood69.png File:TobyandtheFlood70.png File:TobyandtheFlood71.png File:TobyandtheFlood72.png File:TobyandtheFlood73.png File:TobyandtheFlood74.png|The mended dam File:TobyandtheFlood75.png|Toby File:TobyandtheFlood76.png Episode File:Toby and the Flood - British Narration|UK narration File:Toby and the Flood - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes